One of the widely used techniques for mounting chip components such as LEDs on circuit boards is flip-chip mounting with anisotropic conductive films (ACFs), which are prepared by dispersing conductive particles in an epoxy adhesive and forming the resulting dispersion into a film (see, for example, PTLs 1 and 2). This technique, which provides electrical connections between chip components and circuit boards through the conductive particles in anisotropic conductive films, requires a shorter connection process and thus allows for improved productivity.